Lunar
by InuDemon92
Summary: The sound of a lute awakens childhood memories from deep inside Sesshoumaru. His Youkai Mother, why does the Celestial Maiden across the spring appear so simular?
1. The Celestial Moon

(Author's note: The words in _italics _are thoughts of a character or an flashback, illusion or dream.)

**Chapter 1 - The Celestial Moon**

_What is it that earthlings wish for? Is it to be powerful or for peace, for love or for hatred? Why do beings exist when life is nothing more than an empty shell? What good is immortality when all of one's existence is spent alone? My love, I will be joining you soon._

The sound of a soft tune echoed in the night. Time seems to stand still as she continuously strokes the strings of her lute. Night arrived but was followed by day. The sun rise and fell. How long has she been here, playing, playing, until her finger bled dripping blood over the worn out strings, until her mind was clouded with nothingness. Yet she continues playing. Each note scattered its way across the Spiritual hot spring that lay before her. Water Lilies swayed in the nights wind.

Her jeweled eyes twinkled under the disappearing moonlight. The robes that lay draped over her body were of vibrant colours and golden stitching. Her long silver hair, as light as silk, shifted from side to side as the wind continued blowing. One who spots her from beyond the hot spring would see her as a beauty. But when she glanced at her own reflection all that appeared was nothing more than sadness. The music seems to attract surrounding demons. As if they were hypnotized, sprawling up, lashing themselves at her, if it had not been for the surrounding barrier giving off a celestial aura each time a demon was deflected.

_The moon, it had begun to vanish. For centuries now, the Moon has controlled Celestial Powers just as it controls the tides in the realm of Earth. Maidens, Gods, Spirits of the Heavens look to the Moon for their strong points. When the Moon is at its fullest, the Celestial Powers of those from the Heavens increase to maximum. But when the moon is a mere sliver, or when there is no moon, the beings' powers decrease and remains dormant until it returns to the skies._

_My name is Cyrus. I am the one and only descendant from the Heavens. I have been forbidden from my own realm, Earth bound here forever. All because of one foolish emotion, love._


	2. Sessoumaru

**Chapter 2 - Sesshoumaru**

The sound of an enchanted lute echoed through the night.

Somewhere deep in the Fuji Mountain, Sesshoumaru lay dormant. The purification powers of the Spiritual Spring made him oozy even though he retained himself from admitting so. Sesshoumaru stumbled upon a waterfall, the one that drained from the Spiritual Spring overtime. Tiny droplets of fresh water spattered, he felt the cool refreshing feeling of the moist air. He allowed himself to be filled with the lutes music and closed his eyes.

_Suddenly the mist began to thicken; the booming of the waterfall faded and was replaced with the sound of laughter from a child. At first, Sesshoumaru thought it was only Rin, but as the laugher went on, he realized his surroundings begin to change. Everything turned cold. All that was visible were his own features blowing in the wind._

_First came the grass, then cobble stone pavement appeared before him. He was in a courtyard. All seemed so familiar as if he'd been here, lived here. As the laughter became louder, Sesshoumaru concluded that is was no longer Rin. In the distance he could barely make out the silhouette of a woman through the mist. No, a demon, a female demon. When the mist finally began to lift, Sesshoumaru caught a glimpse of her face._

_His heart skipped a beat. Everything from the neck down became frozen like the early morning dew drops. He tried to blink and test if what he's seeing is real, but his eyes kept focus on the female demon. Her eyes were light green, a reflection of the evening moon. Her long silver hair flowed all the way down to her waist. Dispute her human body shape, her fangs were clearly shown through her pale blue lips and her ears pointed, clearly not human. She wore no robes but armor. As if preparing for a battle and her tail rested on her hips. **Mother.**_

_She turned to Sesshoumaru yet looked pass him. From behind, came the laughter again. A young demon came running. Sesshoumaru recognized who it was right away. He was astonished, but refused to let it show on his face. It was him, when he was only a child. His child form disgusted Sesshoumaru. Surely a great and powerful demon such as himself could not have had such a pathetic childhood. But there was no doubt. The child ran past him and towards his mother. His feet splashing across the early morning dew drenching his robes in water. He ran across the courtyard and leaped into Mothers arms. They embraced. She kissed him. He looked so happy. He looked so relaxed and carefree. Then, through the lips of Mother, sent chills down Sesshoumarus back, "I love you, my youth."_

_"I love you too, mother," came the reply._

_Sesshoumaru had enough. This was not his childhood. It couldn't be. He lifted his claws and lunged forth to destroy the illusion. But with every step he took, the image faded farther and farther, until he was left standing in the emptiness_.

The laughter disappeared, the sound of the waterfall returning, he opened his eyes. And there was Rin, humming the same familiar tune. Sesshoumaru had returned to normal, yet the image of his embrace with Mother so long ago lingered in his memory.


	3. Cyrus

**Chapter 3 - Cyrus**

_I still remember the day, the day when it all started._

_They say the realm of earth contains valuable power, that the moon shines with all its strength. All year around in the Heavens Kingdom can be a burden. So on every night of the full moon, us Celestial Maidens descent to Earth and bathe in its Spiritual Hot Springs. It is not always clear why but those who do return with great energy and high spirits._

_I always loved it. The refreshing, clear, water under the brightest moon clears my mind. Earth is so different. It's covered with green vegetation and creatures, which of those is forbidden in the Heaven. A part of me always wondered what it was like to live here. But contact with beings from other realms is also forbidden._

_I met him that night, staring at me from beyond the trees. A being, so strange, his features like none other I saw before. I waited until he went away and continued bathing. The cloudiness in my mind cleared, I saw so clearly now. When I went to gather my clothes and retreat back to the Heavens, it was not there. A rush of fear fell upon me as I watch the others return up into the sky and begin to disappear. We must return before the full moon is gone. My robes contain the power to levitate. Without them I cannot leave. So I sat there, feeling so helpless._

_Then he appeared, carrying clothing, but not mine. I refused to look at him and stayed in the water, remembering the forbidden laws. But before I knew it, he had entered the spring. I felt a soft touch on my lips followed by hands gently clutching my shoulders. I had heard about this. The realm of Earth calls it a kiss, possibly a signature of love. My heart panicked for I didn't know what to do. Everything was so strange. Drops of sweat fell from my forehead. The heat was beginning to become unbearable. The sun was raising and I had made my decision. I slid on the cloths that he offered me and allowed myself to be carried by him. Yet I didn't dare open my eyes._

_For the next few days my eyes weren't ever more open to the world around me. Omen, was his name, showed me life on earth. We frolicked through the meadows, swam in the deepest lakes, and watched the swans fly past. Omen said they immigrate south for the winter presumably to a warmer place. I wondered if I could immigrate down to earth for a better life. When the snowdrops fell from the sky, I had never seen such amazing sights. There was so much to discover and so much to learn. With each passing day I felt heavier, earthbound, but happier at the same time. Is this what love for someone, for a place, feels like?_

_Omen returned my robes. I knew that I had to make a decision fast otherwise I may never return to the Heavens, but my choice was clear. I spent one last night with Omen, on earth, before ascending back to the Heavens to announce my intentions._

_I was going to stay on Earth, with Omen and take him as a husband. I love him and earth and he loves me, I know I can be happy. But as soon as the God of the Heavens received word, he was furious. For nights the Heavens shook with violence and the pure light had turning dark and musty. He forbade me from Heaven. Then he slaughtered Omen, right in from of my eyes. There was nothing I could do or say. I had broken the Celestial Law. I could no longer return to Heaven. I promised myself i would no longer love. Is this the fate of all earthlings?_

_This is why I'm earthbound. This is why I'm waiting for the Moon to vanish from the skies. My power will disappear and I will die here, on earth, with my love. Omen_.


	4. Mother

**Chapter 4 - Mother**

From across the lake Sesshoumaru spotted her, hair dancing in the wind, the close resemblance stroke fear into his heart.

"I remember the day, the day mother was sent to her death."

_The great dog demon Inutashio had once loved her. He had embraced her and kissed her. Now he is gone, because of those mortals, to save the life of a mortal woman. After that, a great sadness pledged Mother. She wandered for days across a swampy lake trying to find the answer amongst her memories. How tragic it must have been, for her to lose him to a mortal woman. She pledged to hate, to feel hatred towards all mortals._

_There he was again, watching Mother through the shadows. Sesshoumaru just stood there, not bothering to take another step. Not wanting to either._

_"Mother!" a voice cried from behind, "Mother come back!" he saw his younger form rushing to his mother, tripping and spattering in the deep marshy swamp. He was only a child; guck covered him from the waist down._

_Through the trees, demon slayers responded to the scream of a woman. She had seen the female demon wandering the swamps for days. She took no chance. The nearby demon slayers village was called, and despite his younger forms desperate attempts to save his mother and snap her out of her trance, his efforts were in vain. Knives, Spears, and Swords soared through the air slashing at her weakened body. Blood spattered staining the swamp a deep brown. She was too weak and saddened to fight back. Her broken heart seemed to prevent her powers from accelerating._

_"Mother!" the young voice cried again. He tried to hurry to her side but was stopped when the arm of Inutashios servants grabbed him. The Great Lords demon son had to live; they began to drag the screaming youth away._

_Chains and ropes draped themselves around Mother's mangled body. She gathered her strength to turn her body and muttered the last words spoken, "My youth, I love you, now run!"_

_Sesshoumaru seemed to be drawn in by the scene. His unconscious mind took over and forced him to feel sorrow for his dying mother. The last thing he saw before his conscience took over, was the detached head, of the demon who was once his mother, bobbing helplessly and drowning in the deep swamp._

The swamp quickly transformed into steamy mist that caused a single drop of sweat to roll from Sesshoumarus face. He snapped his eyes open to see the image of his slaughtered mother turn into a celestial maiden. The close resemblance was indeed remarkable. The demons swarming around her resembled the attacking demon slayers. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

_What is this feeling? _

For the first time in so long, Sesshoumaru felt comfort, he felt happiness. And so that feeling would stay, he did the remarkable thing that will dent his reputation forever.

With a swing from his Tokijin, Sesshoumaru sent a wave of power across the spring breaking the surface of the calm lake and completely obliterating the demons surrounding the maiden. The barrier was brought down also.


	5. Pain

**Chapter 5 - Pain**

The demons had backed off. The barrier disappeared. Yet Cyrus continued playing. Her eyes barely open now. Only the glittering on the fallen water drops in the moon light reflected in her eyes bringing the tiny sliver remaining back to life. Her face was now pale as the moon and more worn out than ever. She didn't glance up at Sesshoumaru. As if not even aware he was there.

Sesshoumaru arrived beside her. A human, so sad and mysterious, "What is it that you're waiting for?" Sesshoumaru muttered in the most tranquil voice spoken, yet it still boomed with confidence.

Cyrus didn't flinch, or move the slightest inch. She merely answered his desperate question, "Death," was all she had to say for him to understand.

That was the cue. The surrounding demons seemed to understand her misery and grew restless. They stroke with ferociousness. But Sesshoumaru blocked their pathetic attacks with one wave of his poison ness claws. Demonic flesh scattered all around, as the music continued playing.

The golden glow of his claws gave out an ominous aura. He turned to the maiden. He recognized the same sadness as in his mother when Inutashio was killed. _So sad, wondering the earth for answers that will never be found, searching deep within you to find nothing more than emptiness. When nothing more than misery is discovered, life turns into an empty shell with no life to continue._ He closed his eyes remembering the last images of his mother, her head bobbing in the shallow swamp.

And dug his claws into her neck.


	6. Love

**Chapter 6 - Love**

There was no blood. There was no screaming. It was just what she wished for. He pulled his claws from her neck and looked into her eyes. She fell, scattering her lute, onto the dirt paved ground. No moon hung overhead, not even a sliver. The only light was reflected from the scavenging fireflies over the spring waters. Cyrus's body began to disintegrate, into a powdery sand form. Is this what happens to celestial beings once they've reached their end?

_What is the reason to live, what good is life when all is but an empty shell?_ The powdery form , that was once the Celestial Maiden Cyrus, soon transformed into sparkling trickles of glowing light, floating up and up into the air, as if desperate to return to the Heavens. But with no success. The tiny trickles of golden light remained on earth.

_My name is Cyrus. I am the one and only descendant from the Heavens. I have been forbidden from my own realm, Earth bound here forever. All because of one foolish emotion, love._

Sesshoumaru watched the golden sparkles of light slowly begin to disappear. _That woman was not of Earth. But now she is free, free from whatever pains the engulfed her. She will find better life in the Netherworlds. She will be with…_ the last thoughts lingered in his mind as if his conscience refused to admit it. _She will be with Mother._

He closed his eyes. And as soon as he was sure no one was watching, he allowed a single tear to trickle down his cheek and drip down, down into the earth below.

This will mark the spot Sesshoumaru finally discovered love within himself. And the spot Cyrus was released from the pain of love. Two different situations, two different worlds, yet the resemblance were remarkable.

_"A young demon youth sprang from the careing of Inutashio's servents and ran across the courtyard, right into his Youkai Mother's arms."_


End file.
